


The Moment I First Saw You (Cant Stop Thinking About It)

by heartbrewlove



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Song Mingi, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Top Jeong Yunho, no beta we die like men, this is my first ff and my first smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbrewlove/pseuds/heartbrewlove
Summary: "I want to forget about everything else and just focus on you, if only for one night."And with that, what else could Yunho do but oblige?-------Or: Yunho is a bodyguard for idol Mingi, who asks him for one night together.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 156





	The Moment I First Saw You (Cant Stop Thinking About It)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I have a lot of feelings for Yungi thanks to a friend and this idea came to me suddenly. I hope it came out well~<3

Yunho knows how to read people. Even as a young boy, he was always watching others and learning their habits and patterns. As an adult, he had trained for it and took pride in figuring people out and seeing what others did not. 

So how in the hell did he miss this? his mind yells at him as he was once again pressed against the door, with Mingi’s lips running down his neck and a breathy moan escaping his lips. 

“Mingi, I-”

“Shhhh,” Mingi whispers against his neck, before he gently bites down and then runs his tongue over the area. Yunho shivers slightly and moves his hands to Mingi’s chest with the vague idea of moving him away but somehow, his hands curl into his shirt and pull him closer. 

“You know how lonely I get and how much I don’t do,” Mingi continues, placing small kisses along his throat between each word. Yunho groans and tries to not grind against Mingi but holy fuck if he kept doing that— “It’s been slowly killing me, seeing you as my bodyguard day and night and you in that uniform—I can’t take it anymore. You are so fucking good.”

Yunho tries to take in a labored breath, tries to calm his mind, tries to be rational in the moment, but all he can see is Mingi with his fire-red hair and crooked smile waking up sleepy-eyed and tousle-haired, Mingi with his deeply sexy voice and absolutely gorgeous body, Mingi with the piercing eyes who was quiet and slow to smile at times but always seemed to watch Yunho when he was in the room. Yunho was the bodyguard, Mingi was the idol under his protection, and yet Yunho couldn’t count how many times he would catch Mingi’s eyes. Sometimes Mingi would blush and quickly look away and at other times, he would stare almost defiantly at Yunho and cock his head in a way that made Yunho long to grab ahold of him and kiss him senseless. 

Yunho had felt his feelings were one-sided and spent many long-hours in the shower thinking what-ifs about Mingi and what he would love to do with him if their position was different and he wasn’t the assignment he was hired to protect. Had fallen asleep thinking about how it would feel to hold him in his arms, kiss the mole on his cheek, feel his lips around his cock, feel Mingi moan into his as he comes—

Yunho clears his throat and shakes his head to try and clear his mind. “Mingi, you know the position we are in. I don’t want to do anything to hurt you.” He says it gently but firmly and honestly expects the idol to flush pink and step away, to say he was right and they shouldn’t do it, to slowly break him by doing what should have been the right thing. What he did not expect was for Mingi to square his shoulders and step closer, as if he didn’t want anything between him and Yunho. 

“I know what position we are in and I know what position I’d like to be in,” he murmurs with a cheeky grin. “I want to forget about everything else and just focus on you, if only for one night. I really want you and you fucking me and nothing else tonight.”

And with that, what else could Yunho do but oblige?  
———  
Mingi rocks back and forth with a moan escaping him as he bends down to kiss Yunho, licking inside his mouth as he continues to grind on his thigh. Yunho groans appreciatively as Mingi rubs against his length that was getting harder by the second. “You taste so good,” Mingi whispers as he flexes his hips and moves. “Wanna….blow...I know you’ll taste amazing.” Yunho nods his agreement against Mingi’s lips before he moves lower, trailing kisses along Yunho’s abdomen and hips. Mingi pauses to run his hands along Yunho’s black shirt that was part of his uniform. “You have the most incredible body,” he says, shaking his head. “One day, I need you like this in your uniform because holy fuck.” He says the word almost reverently as he reaches Yunho’s thighs and squeezes each one appreciatively. Mingi grabs the waistband of Yunho’s pants and underwear together and slowly, painstakingly, pulls them down, murmuring his appreciation for Yunho’s body as he goes. He moans as Yunho’s dick is revealed and is similar in size and shape to Mingi’s and his mouth waters as he licks his lips and drops to his knees. Yunho groans and leans his head back against the door while his mind takes in all of the different sensations. All he can think of is Mingi and mine as he feels his warm mouth surround his cock and suck and move. Mingi hums appreciatively around his dick as he takes in his length again and again, reveling in the feelings he is giving Yunho. And if Yunho’s gasps and moans are any indication as he winds his hands into Mingi’s hair, he is loving what is happening. 

Yunho recovers his senses enough to lift his head and look down at Mingi and nearly comes from the sight before him: Mingi on his knees, his red hair falling over his face, his eyes teary-eyed and hooded as he looked up at Yunho. He smiles and moans against Yunho’s cock, who shivers as the vibrations run through him. Yunho is in love with the sight alone and wishes he could frame the image when suddenly Mingi dips his head and swirls his tongue around the base of his cock, moving his hand and twisting in such a way that Yunho gasps and loses control. “Fuck Mingi I can’t--If you keep with that this is going to be over too soon.” 

Mingi licks up the side of his dick before releasing it from his mouth with a loud pop that honestly inflames Yunho from how hot it sounds. “I want it all….I’m greedy like that,” he says with a grin and raspy voice that twists hotly in Yunho’s stomach. “And don’t forget, we have all night.” And with that he moves back to Yunho’s dick and hums appreciatively as he sucks and licks, giving no doubt to Yunho as to what he wants. Yunho tries to tap his head to move away when he feels the orgasm coming but Mingi suddenly deepthroats him and moves his wrist in such a way that has Yunho seeing stars as he grabs at Mingi’s hair and rides out his orgasm. When he finally comes back to reality, he looks down and nearly comes undone at the sight Mingi presents. The fact that he did this to Mingi and that he wants even more still has him pulling Mingi up to his feet for an absolutely filthy kiss. He licks into Mingi’s mouth and tastes himself intertwined with Mingi, who moans as he grabs his hips and grinds into his untouched erection. 

Yunho recovers his senses enough to propel Mingi backward to the bed, where he gently shoves him down and straddles him. “I can’t wait to fuck you,” he promises as he begin’s his most important mission to date, which is to remove all clothes from Mingi as quickly as humanly possible.

Mingi raises an eyebrow. “Who says you’re going to fuck me and not the other way around?”

Yunho pauses in unsnapping the button on Mingi’s pants and gives him a hot look. “Your body was made for me to fuck, and I can’t wait for it.” He doesn’t miss the shiver that runs through Mingi’s body at this statement and begins to pepper Mingi’s body with kisses as he feels his cock coming back to life. 

Once Mingi and Yunho are fully undressed, Mingi directs him to the nightstand where Yunho grabs the lube and condoms (multiple, thank God, becuase if they only had one night, Yunho was going to fucking treasure it) and moves back to Mingi. His breath catches as he sees Mingi spread before him, red hair tousled, eyes heavy lidded and dark with desire, cock fully erect and resting against his stomach. “You’re so fucking beautiful,” Yunho murmurs and then blushes, as if he has said too much. He decides to distract himself by running his hand down Mingi’s dick and is gratified when Mingi moans and pushes into his hand. Yunho is in love with his dick and could worship it forever, he thinks, as he bends down to take it into his mouth. He loves the taste and feel of it in his mouth, the firmness and weight of it, and the feeling of just Mingi. He smiles against his cock as Mingi moans and pushes into his mouth. “A little desperate, are we?” he says as he pulls off Mingi’s cock, who moans at the sudden loss. 

“I need you to fuck me, please.”

“Oh baby, I am happy to work on that,” Yunho promises and reaches for the lube, pouring some onto his fingers. He rubs it to a comfortable temperature before finding Mingi’s hole and slowly pressing in. His cock is standing at full attention as he feels Mingi’s rim and then moving his fingers in. He lets Mingi adjust to the feel and weight of his hands before moving his finger slowly. “Oh god yes,” Mingi moans to him as he continues to move his fingers inside, and then nearly comes undone as Yunho bends back down to take his cock back into his mouth as another finger works his way into Mingi. Soon enough, Mingi is rocking on three fingers and moaning excessively, the sounds he keeps making absolutely the best music to Yunho’s ears. Suddenly Mingi is panting and pulling on Yunho’s hair to move, begging “Please.”

If Yunho lived a thousand years, he would never hear a better word in his life. 

He rolls the condom onto his painfully hard length and rubs lube onto him, watching Mingi watch him. He sees Mingi swallow as he watches the movement and for a minute Mingi looks uncertain. 

“I knew you were big but holy fuck you are...big,” Mingi breathes and Yunho laughs. 

“Are you scared? We’re almost the same size.” 

Mingi blushes and it might be the most adorable thing. He pouts slightly and says, “Are you going to laugh at me or are you going to fuck me?” 

Yunho positions himself to Mingi and leans in for a kiss, murmuring, “Oh trust me baby, I can do both.” 

The first press of Yunho into Mingi makes both gasp as he slowly works his way in, pausing for a moment to give Mingi a chance to adjust. “You feel...so fucking full Yunho..” Mingi pants as he runs his hands down Yunho’s stomach. He moans as he repositions and then says, “Please” and suddenly Yunho’s control is gone. He pulls almost all the way out only to slam back into Mingi, who moans with the sudden stimulation and pleasure. They kiss filthily, all tongue and moans and teeth mashed as Yunho set a pace that has Mingi’s toes curling and seeing stars. 

“You feel so fucking good, want to feel you always,” Yunho says against Mingi’s lips as he moves and grinds into Mingi, “Never want to be out of you, would you like that?” 

Mingi whines yes as he kisses around Yunho’s neck and licks appreciatively with the movement. Suddenly Yunho shifts and lift’s Mingi’s hips, bringing him with even closer contact to Yunho and hitting his prostate. Mingi cries out loud at the sensation and pulls Yunho down for another kiss. 

“Please, I--I need--”

Yunho suckles gently at Mingi’s neck as he slows his pace for a minute and grinds into Mingi. “You ready to come, baby?” 

“Oh my God yes,” Mingi breathes and shifts his hips to be closer to Yunho. Yunho grabs his hips and increases his speed as he strokes Mingi’s cock to his movement, angling himself just so that at this angle Mingi can feel everything, every nerve ending, every sensation and suddenly Mingi moaning in the most amazing way as he comes between the two of them over his stomach. Yunho helps him milk his orgasm and then is simply lost, following Mingi in his orgasm as he comes into the condom and grinds into him as if he never wants to leave. 

Once Yunho catches his breath, he shifts off Mingi and goes to dispose of his condom and returns with a warm washcloth for Mingi. He watches Mingi as he cleans him, waiting to see if Mingi has any regrets or second thoughts now that the sex has passed. Now that he’s had a taste of him, Yunho knows there is no way he can go back but also knows he will respect Mingi’s choice if that’s what it comes to. 

Mingi crawls up to the head of the bed and throws the covers aside, grinning at Yunho. “I’m glad you did fuck me,” he says and Yunho laughs, because what the fuck Mingi?? “So..when can we do it again?”

Yunho nearly jumps into bed and pulls Mingi on top of him. “Hmm let’s see..let’s start with this and see where we go,” he says against Mingi’s lips, who is more than happy to kiss him back. 

“This is the best night ever,” Mingi says with a laugh and Yunho can’t do anything but agree.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read everything thank you I love you! This is my first ff and I tried to proof everything, I would really appreciate any feedback. Thank you :3


End file.
